Memories of Love
by lovingu9898
Summary: About Pride and Prejudice, but this time from Mr. Darcy's perspective. Darcy was prideful, but love was even more powerful than his pride.Seems very general! My first fanfiction Comment, review, enjoy and rate Thanks


Memories of Love

It's my first fan fiction about Pride and Prejudice from Mr. Darcy's perspective. Please rate and comment freely. Harsh comments are very welcome ^ ^

Chapter 1

Mr. Darcy was a man of dignity and pride. His fortune played a big role in determining his character or so others thought. From a far he looked like a cold gentleman for whom ladies would die, while others thought that his pride hid his true self. Darcy's biggest goal in his life was to see his sister happily married off, but it changed from the moment he moved to Netherfield Park. The place itself was well off, but the community that surrounded them now was not to Darcy's pleasure. For him it seemed as if people in this village had such low tastes, and their manners and behaviors did not even come close to what Mr. Darcy was used to. Although his friend Bingley seemed to be received with good opinions, Darcy on the other hand left a less favorable impression. Darcy had no doubt that wherever they went, Bingley's cheerful smiles will always be acknowledged with delight. However, Darcy thought that his friend should be cautious about pretty women who will hunt him for his fortune and estate.

The first public ball that Darcy attended was full of people with low rankings. Everywhere he looked he could not find one decent looking girl that would suit his taste, until his eyes caught pair of green eyes staring at him with intense feelings. Such eyes; so soft yet they were firmly glancing at him. In so many years, this was the first moment where he felt it was hard to breath.

After the introduction, he came to know that the girl was Elizabeth Bennet, so called, "one of the most pretty girls in this neighborhood." She was handsome, but not handsome enough to tempt him. But. But there was something about her conversation that left Mr. Darcy in awe. By the time that Darcy realized that he was forming attachment towards her, he came to understand that there was a barrier between them. He was a man with fortune of ten thousands a year and a ranking between the highest societies in London. He was one of the finest bachelors that were left. Who was she? A girl from the village who had an uncle in trade, three younger sisters who were wild and insensible and a mother with no manners. She and her sister were surely intelligent and sensible unlike the rest of the family, but still she was no match for him.

Cutting of this attachment did hurt Mr. Darcy, but he could not have done otherwise. He knew that despising himself for what he did could not make up for his hurt feelings. She was the only one out there for him. This admiration for her became Darcy's pure love towards Elizabeth Bennet. He wanted to make her his wife despite the barrier between them; he wanted to be with her. He wanted to be the first one to take her into his arms when she felt sad. He wanted to be the first one to smile at her when she felt joyous. He wanted to be the first one to hold her when she slept. Maybe in his dreams his wishes will come true, but in reality he had left her for his pride.

Little did he know then that the fate itself would follow him around in circles. That he would meet her right there in his own land. That she would smile at him with her bright eyes and laugh at his character. That when he was ready to propose to her despite the barriers between them, she would break his heart. That he would leave heartbroken and yet he would love her even more, not hating her even for a moment. Because she was the only Elizabeth Bennet in this world who was brave enough to tell him that his pride did not allow him to love without obstacles. Because this attachment, this love could not persuade him to turn his back on her.

Fate kept playing jokes on him when he tried to sneak Elizabeth to his life once more. Worn after the rejection, Darcy was slowly eating up his heart. After all fate was generous enough to award him with a healing prize. He had met her again, this time in his own house. She, beautiful as she always was, smiled at him once more with her shiny eyes. Her soft looks, shy smiles were all that Darcy needed to get back on his feet. This time he would surely win her heart and rule over her soul.

During all this time her opinion had changed, no longer did she see his pride as a complication. No longer did she try to hide all this overflowing love on her part. At last Elizabeth Bennet accepted his proposal and truly acknowledged his feelings. He was prideful once, but now he was a fool in love. Nothing would stand on his way; nothing would hide what was in front him. His heart will thank him now and his life would be full of love and joy.


End file.
